Más que mi mejor amiga
by Tokkafangirl
Summary: una ruptura,una pelea ,un extraño y Toph y Sokka para poder hacer un one-shot sobre tu pareja favorita


Hola este es mi primer fic tokka pero es que amo esta pareja en verdad, me inspiro mucho Nieve Taisho porque de verdad disfruto leyendo cada una de sus historias.

Bueno avatar no me pertenece es de Mike y Bryan pero si fuera mio la verdad yo pondría esta pareja en la serie, ya dicho esto aquí vamos.

_**SOKKA**_ _**POV**_

Toph Bei Fong es mi mejor amiga, siempre puedo contar con ella y lo descubrí cuando Suki me dejo me sentía un completo inútil , pero no ella no me dejo ,por lo contrario ella se quedó ahí a mi lado y me dijo que era un tonto que si la vida me había separado de esa "_perra_ " era porque había una mejor cosa para mi más adelante , no lo había pensado asi pero luego ella continuo diciéndome que no era el mismo, que Katara y Aang estaban preocupados por mí y finalmente para convencerme me dijo que era patético deprimirse y comportarme así por una chica que no lo vale , pero en ese momento yo estaba frustrado me había dejado la chica con la que había estado por 3 años y realmente yo pensaba que podíamos llegar más lejos pero al parecer no fue así , así que me levante y le dije no más bien le grite que se callara , que se fuera lejos y no volviera y que me dejara en paz y no es necesario decir que lo lamente .

_**TOPH POV**_

Yo solo estaba tratando de animar a Sokka de la única manera en la que lo sé hacer , haciéndolo reaccionar y Katara me había dicho que lo dejara en paz que ya se le pasaría pero la verdad ya había pasado un mes y el seguía tirado en su cama todo el día sin hacer nada productivo todo por la "perra" esa, así que me dirigí a su cuarto y le dije unas cuantas cosas pero la forma en la que reacciono no me la esperaba ,nunca lo había visto tan enojado y la verdad me dolió cuando me dijo que me fuera lejos y no volviera ,yo sé que no fui muy delicada al decírselo pero se supone que somos amigos y él sabe que no soy la chica más femenina y delicada que exista así que me retire de su habitación y me fui a caminar por un largo rato lejos de ahí.

_**SOKKA POV**_

Trate de disculparme con ella después de haberle dicho todas esas cosas , pero Katara me dijo que dejara que se calmara que ella ya volvería más tarde , pero ya había anochecido y ella no aparecía y me estaba preocupando y empecé a imaginar cosas como "y si se había encontrado con algún hombre feo y malo que quería aprovecharse de ella" ,"y si esta tan enojada que no quiere volver aquí ", pero luego me tranquilizaba al pensar que me pasa ella es Toph Bei Fong la más grande maestra tierra de todo el mundo , además ella si algún hombre feo y malo le quería hacer algo ella no lo dejaría porque ella podía verse débil, inofensiva, pequeña, linda y ciega pero si la dejabas ella te podía dejar quebrado, adolorido ,con moretones por todo el cuerpo , feo y si tienes suerte te quedas con algún diente , así que me senté a esperar y a pensar en qué le diría para que me disculpara.

_**TOPH POV**_

Sentí que ya iba llegando al muro de Ba Sing Se y la verdad estaba pensando en hacerle caso a Sokka e irme para dejarlo en paz. Me toque la cara y no sabía que había estado llorando y tenía dolor de cabeza así que me solté el moño y mi cabello cayo en cascada hasta mi cintura sé que debía de verme horrenda pero no me importaba después de todo soy ciega y no espero que todos los chicos me sigan como a Katara ,llegue al muro y me recosté en él y me puse a pensar en lo tonto que era Sokka yo solo quería ayudarlo y el solo me grita y me trata mal .Sentí venir unos pasos pero eran de un desconocido no tenían postura de maestro así que no era un guardia y no eran flojos como los de los borrachos e indigentes ,me prepare estaba lista para cualquier movimiento que quisiera hacer ese extraño.

_**SOKKA POV**_

Decidí que si no iba por ella ,ella no volvería porque es muy terca ,además ya estaba muy tarde así que salí y pensé que lo más probable seria que ella hubiera caminado hasta el muro por lo tanto hacia allí me dirigí ,ya que estábamos viviendo todos juntos en el sector alto de Ba Sing Se tuve que pasar por el sector medio y bajo ya llegando al muro recordé que cuando Toph se enojaba mucho le empezaba a doler la cabeza y se soltaba el moño y me encanta ver como su hermoso cabello color carbón cae hasta su cintura que contrasta con su carita de porcelana toda blanca y delicada y combinaba con los ojos verde opaco que adornaban su bello rostro y me di una bofetada mental , ella era Toph mi mejor amiga no podía estar pensando así de ella y menos cuando acababa de salir de una relación, hice de cuenta que no había pensado en eso pero inmediatamente cuando vi a esos borrachos pensé que ellos también podían haber pensado eso de Toph y que probablemente ella no fuera consciente de ello porque después de todo ella era ciega y no sabía cómo lucia así que apresure el paso para poder encontrarla y poder ir a casa.

_**KATARA POV**_

Vi cuando Sokka salió tenía una cara de preocupado que no le cabía en la cara y me sorprendió verlo así venciendo su orgullo para poder arreglar las cosas con Toph , Aang se ofreció a acompañarlo pero el respondió que no ,que el mismo había causado el problema solo así que el solo iría a solucionarlo y abrí los ojos , estaba confundida ese no parecía mi hermano ,parecía un extraño, el Sokka que yo conozco nunca se comportaría de forma tan madura y estaba empezando a creer que tal vez si fue bueno que Suki dejara a Sokka para poder tener la oportunidad de estar con Toph y debo aceptar que no me caía mal la idea de tener a mi mejor amiga como mi cuñada y sería muy divertido.

_**TOPH POV**_

Cuando la figura misteriosa paro me asuste porque sentí que lo hacía justo a mi lado y se sentó justo ahí, como buena maestra tierra que soy le pregunte de manera brusca quien era.

-¿quién eres? - pregunte tratando de sonar lo más dura posible.

-soy Lee – respondió simplemente.

-¿y qué quieres Lee? – le pregunte secamente.

-nada, es que ti vi sola y pensé que necesitabas compañía, es un barrio del sector bajo lleno de borrachos y una niña tan linda como tú no debería estar sola por aquí.-dijo mirándome.

-tranquilo, se defenderme sola- (moviendo una roca con mi tierra control)- le dije esperando que con eso se fuera.

-si ya creo que puedes defenderte sola Toph Bei Fong-dijo mientras jugaba con una piedrita.

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy yo?- le pregunte sorprendida.

- es muy fácil especialmente por dos cosas – dijo lanzando la piedrita.

-¿así y cuáles son?- le pregunte retadoramente.

- uno, tienes el apellido Bei Fong y todo el reino tierra conoce ese apellido- diciéndolo con un tono de como si fuera obvio.

-¿y cuál es la otra?- pregunte ingenua.

- y dos, eres una maestra tierra ciega que es reconocida como heroína de guerra- riéndose.

- oh tiene sentido – dije sintiéndome estúpida.

-¿y que hace aquí una heroína de guerra que vive en el sector alto de Ba Sing Se aquí en el sector bajo?- me pregunto mientras tomaba otra piedrita.

- nada, simplemente quería pensar – dije con gestos de naturalidad.

-¿si? No sé por qué no te creo – dijo sonriendo.

- bueno, tuve problemas con un amigo-dije ya confesándolo.

-yo creo que los deberías resolver – dijo levantándose y estirándome la mano para que me levantara.

-sí, creo que si- dije tomando su mano.

-vamos te acompaño hasta tu casa – dijo cordialmente.

- está bien- dije mientras empezaba a caminar.

_**SOKKA POV**_

Camine horas y horas y no la encontré ,fui hasta el sector bajo pero vi que estaba lleno de borrachos y pensé que Toph no seguiría allí ,así que me devolví a casa con la esperanza de que cuando llegara ella ya estuviera allá porque la verdad no sé qué haría si le pasara algo, a fin de cuentas ella es la que me apoya en mis locuras ,se ríe conmigo y siempre tiene una respuesta ingeniosa para cada uno de mis asombrosos sarcasmos ,es más ni se cómo lo hace a veces pienso que ella en las noches prepara que decir ,bueno el caso es que tenía hambre así que para en un carrito en el que vendían arroz con carne y compre un poco con unas fichas de bronce y pensé que si ella llegaba también tendría hambre y le compre un poco también .iba caminando, pensando y comiendo al mismo tiempo y note algo dentro de mí que me impulsa a protegerla así yo sepa que ella es capaz de hacerlo por sí misma y luego, después de haber comido mucho estaba cansado así que me senté en una banca cerca de un parque y lo pensé mejor y me di cuenta de que yo amo a Toph ,no como a Katara, Aang , Zuko ,Mi padre y mi tribu sino de una forma diferente, de una forma que no sentía ni por Suki y decidí que cuando la viera se lo diría.

_**AANG POV**_

Ya era tarde y ninguno de los dos volvía , me preocupe mucho porque cuando Toph se enoja mucho le dan ganas de caminar mucho y seguramente llegaría hasta el muro ,que además está lleno de borrachos y no puedo admitir esto frente a Katara pero soy consciente de que Toph se ha vuelto muy atractiva físicamente pero sé que no es mi tipo y mejor sigo con mi hermosa, cariñosa, amorosa, y muy buena maestra agua , bueno el punto era que no llegaban y son mis mejores amigos los que se han vuelto mi familia y la verdad aunque a veces discutamos no sé qué haría sin ellos, así que estaba decidido a salir pero Katara me detuvo y me dijo que tuviera calma que ellos volverían , que ellos eran Toph Bei Fong la mayor maestra tierra del mundo y Sokka el capitán boomerang y eso me tranquilizo un poco pero la verdad en ese momento solo quería que volvieran lo más pronto posible.

_**TOPH POV**_

Cuando llegamos al comienzo del anillo superior le dije a Lee que me podía dejar ahí que yo seguiría adelante sola y el acepto, asa que me despedí y continúe ,pasando por un parque sentí unas vibraciones conocidas así que me acerque un poco más y efectivamente era sokka y estaba sentado en una de las bancas seguramente había salido a buscarme y no me encontró , bueno eso o quería salir a caminar ,pero realmente quería que fuera la primera opción porque aunque no se lo he dicho a nadie a mí me gusta Sokka desde que tengo 12 pero no le dije porque él seguía con Suki y lo último que quería era arruinar nuestra amistad y quedarme sin amigos así que me lo guarde, me acerque a la banca y me senté a su lado pero al parecer él no se dio cuenta de mi presencia así que le dije:

-hola ronquidos- dije tratando de sonar natural.

- oh hola Toph – dijo normalmente, pero luego se voltio y me miro sorprendido-un minuto Toph eres tú, no puedo creerlo te estuve buscando por horas, que bueno que estas bien no sé qué hubiera hecho si te pasaba algo- dijo abrazándome.

-¿y por qué me estabas buscando?- dije con la esperanza de que me digiera lo que quería escuchar.

-¿Cómo que por qué? ,Estaba preocupado por ti saliste furiosa de la casa y vi que anochecía y no volvías y además quería disculparme por haberte dicho esas cosas ,la verdad es que sería muy aburrido sin ti y Katara y Aang me envolverían en oogies y lo más importante es que tenía que decirte algo- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos .

-y bueno ya que me encontraste ¿Qué querías decirme?- pregunte curiosa.

-bueno lo primero es que de verdad lo siento y lo segundo es que me di cuenta de que tú me gustas dijo acercándose.

-Sokka por favor no juegues conmigo así que no es gracioso- le dije sintiéndome realmente ofendida porque me gustaría que fuera cierto.

-no es un juego es enserio- dijo tomándome una mano.

-se te olvida que toda esta pelea empezó porque estabas devastado por Suki-le dije quitando mi mano.

-bueno, tienes razón lo que pasa es que nunca supiste porque me dejo Suki ¿verdad?- me dijo con la esperanza de que yo cambiara de opinión.

-no, no sé porque Suki termino contigo -le dije sintiéndome confundida.

-ella me dejo porque sentía que me gustaba otra chica, me dijo que yo estaba esperando que ella fuera otra persona, que fuera más como tú- me dijo con firmeza.

La verdad no sabía que pensar, sabía que él decía la verdad por sus latidos y su respiración, pero estaba sorprendida no podía creerlo a mi mejor amigo lo dejo su novia porque estaba enamorado de mí, me sentí alagada era el momento que estaba esperando por 3 años y por fin se volvía verdad pero no sabía que responderle así que empecé a gaguear.

-Sokka….yo…no…se… que… decir-dije temblando

-solo no digas nada – dijo tomándome de la cara y acercándose a mi rostro, empecé a sentir como se mezclaba nuestra respiración y finalmente como chocaban nuestros labios, era un momento perfecto, el me tomo de la cintura y me acerco más a él y yo no sé cómo era que mis brazos por inercia rodeaban su cuello, empecé a sentir que me faltaba la respiración y en ese momento nos separamos pero no me importo porque en ese momento era la chica más feliz del mundo.

_**SOKKA**_ _**POV**_

Después de encontrar a Toph en el parque me calme y sentí que se me bajaba un peso menos de encima y me tranquilizo verla ahí y saber que estaba bien .Luego de decirle lo que sentía por ella me dolió cuando ella pensó que era un juego ,pero no me rendiría y seguiría hasta que ella me creyera así que decidí que lo único que podía hacer era besarla así que la tome y la acerque a mí y la bese al principio estaba nervioso pero cuando ella me respondió me sentí bien, la tome de la cintura y la acerque más a mí ,también sentí su cabello que no había notado que estaba suelto y cuando sentí que se me acababa la respiración nos separamos .La mire y estaba toda sonrojada se veía preciosa bueno, más de lo que era y la mire a los ojos ,esos sus hermosos ojo y le hice la pregunta que no podía esperar más por hacer.

-¿Toph?-le pregunte preocupado porque no se movía.

-….-no me respondió así que la tome de los hombros y la agite un poco.

-¿¡TOPH!?-le grite ya preocupado.

-¿sí?- me respondió finalmente lo cual me tranquilizo un poco.

-¿quisieras ser mi novia?-le pregunte nervioso, sentía que estaba rojo y que sudaba como si hubiera corrido por toda la nación del fuego.

-claro que si Sokka – me respondió con una sonrisa y me abrazo, yo le correspondí el abrazo y la toe de la mano para ir a casa.

Cuando llegamos Katara y Aang nos saltaron encima y les contamos la noticia y ellos estaban felices y Katara no paraba de hablar de cómo sería si nos casáramos y como ella organizaría la boda y yo suspire, empezó siendo el día más espantoso de mi vida a convertirse en el mejor, porque después de todo Toph ya no era mi mejor amiga era más que mi mejor amiga.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios.


End file.
